Many modern computers have a graphical user interface where the user operates a pointing device to move a pointer or cursor and manipulate icons on a video display screen. A mouse is the most popular pointing device, but there are others, such as a trackball, touch pad, or joystick. But, as computers have grown smaller, it has become more difficult to use a standard mouse attached to a computing device when space is constrained.
For example, a mouse is not a good option for a notebook or laptop computer, which might be used in situations where there is little or no desktop space to place the mouse, such as on an airplane tray-table in a coach-class seat or balanced on the user's lap. To equip a small computing device with a pointing device, computer manufacturers have developed various solutions, such as the j-key stick, a mini-joystick, or a touch-sensitive pad mounted on the keyboard. But, all of these devices can cause the user to develop repetitive-strain injuries after long periods of usage. Other problems include fatigue, frustration, and awkward hand positions that impact effectiveness in using these pointing devices.
In an attempt to address these problems, ring-like pointing devices have been developed that can be slipped onto the finger of a user. These devices use ultrasound or radio-frequency triangulation to detect the finger position in the air in order to obtain coordinates that emulate a mouse. Using such a device, as the user moves the finger containing the ring through the air, the cursor on the screen moves in correspondence. Unfortunately, this technique requires that the user hang the fingers, hands, or even the arms in the air and make fine hand or finger movements, which can cause fatigue.
Without a better pointing device, users will continue to suffer from repetitive strain injuries, fatigue, frustration, and awkward hand positions that impact effectiveness while using computers.